As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) and the use of a metal gate structure with a high-k (dielectric constant) material. The metal gate structure is often manufactured by using gate replacement technologies, and sources and drains are formed by using an epitaxial growth method. As semiconductor devices progress into nanometer technology space for metal gates becomes smaller, resulting in difficulty in threshold voltage tuning of the device, and difficulty in etching due to high aspect ratio of device features, such as fins and gate electrodes.
The foregoing outlines features of several embodiments or examples so that those skilled in the art may better understand the aspects of the present disclosure. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they may readily use the present disclosure as a basis for designing or modifying other processes and structures for carrying out the same purposes and/or achieving the same advantages of the embodiments or examples introduced herein. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present disclosure, and that they may make various changes, substitutions, and alterations herein without departing from the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.